pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Groudon
| name='Groudon'| jname=(グラードン Groudon)| ndex=383| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= GRAU-don | hp=100| atk=150| def=140| satk=100| sdef=90| spd=90| total=670| species=Continent Pokémon| type= | height=11'06"| weight=2094.4 lbs.| ability=Drought| color='Red'| gender=Genderless| }} Groudon (グラードン Groudon) is a -type Pokémon and a Legendary Pokémon. Groudon is a Version Mascot, as it appears on the box art for the game Pokémon Ruby. Appearance Groudon is a red, black, grey, and white Pokémon. It has white spikes on it's tail and neck. It has white sharp claws and it also has white toes. It has a greyish underbelly. It has a large tail with three sharp, white spikes appearing on the left hand side and right hand side of its tail. A black pattern also goes along its body. In the games In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team/Blue Rescue Team, Groudon appears as one of the main villains. After the hero, the partner, and the Alakazam`s Team discovered the truth about Ninetale"s Legend, he causes a earthquake, later in the game, the hero and the partner have to go to the deep of Magma Cave to save Alakazam`s Team, defeating Groudon. After his defeat, he can be recruitable to the Rescue Team. He has a minor appearance in the next game, when he appears as an illusion created by Uxie. It is one of the most heaviest pokemon, as can be observed in the RSE pokedex. In the Anime Groudon had a fight with Kyogre at the place where Kyogre slept. Ground type Pokémon appeared in the Pokémon Anime in Gaining Groudon!, and The Scuffle Of Legends!, debuting with Kyogre as well. Team Magma and Team Aqua were competing to gain both legendaries. Team Aqua, as it turned out, tricked Magma leader Maxie by taking Kyogre even after they had Groudon. Ash's Pikachu then shocked Groudon's cargo container and released it to fight against a rampaging Kyogre. A false one also appeared in the 6th Pokémon Movie, Jirachi: Wish Maker which a Team Magma scientist tried to create, but the experiment failed ending in a massive Groudon-like monster. Game Info Locations |rubysapphire=Cave of Origin (Ruby Only) |rsrarity=One |emerald=Terra Cave |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Embedded Tower (Requires Red Orb) (SoulSilver Only) |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Bonus Field (Ruby Field) |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Magma Cavern Pit (3F) |PMD2=Shimmer Desert (Interior) |Ranger1=Jungle Relic (during mission) }} Pokédex Entries | name=Groudon| ruby=Groudon has long been described in mythology as the Pokémon that raised lands and expanded continents. This Pokémon took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Kyogre.| sapphire=Groudon has the power to scatter rain clouds and make water evaporate with light and heat. It came as a savior to people who had been suffering from terrible floods.| emerald=Groudon has appeared in mythology as the creator of the land. It sleeps in magma underground and is said to make volcanoes erupt on awakening.| firered=This legendary Pokémon is said to represent the land. It went to sleep after dueling Kyogre.| leafgreen=This legendary Pokémon is said to represent the land. It went to sleep after dueling Kyogre.| diamond=It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago.| pearl=It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago.| platinum=It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago.| heartgold=Said to have expanded the lands by evaporating water with raging heat. It battled titanically with Kyogre.| soulsilver=Said to have expanded the lands by evaporating water with raging heat. It battled titanically with Kyogre.| black=It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago.| white=It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago.| }} Trivia *Groudon and Torterra are the same species. They are both known as the Continent Pokémon *Groudon is the only pure and type Legendary Pokémon. *Groudon is the only non- type Pokémon to learn Eruption and Fire Blast via level up. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, the player doesn't actually fight Groudon. Uxie created a hologram of Groudon that can fight. *People often mistaken Groudon as a Fire type. *Groudon is the heaviest Pokémon so far apart from the glitched pokemon hpoke. *It is the only Pokémon that naturally has the ability Drought. The only other Pokémon is Ninetales, which is capable of getting having it in the Dream World. *Despite being Kyogre's ultimate rival, Groudon's typing puts it at a massive disadvantage. The only type-effective move Groudon learns against Kyogre is SolarBeam, however, as Groudon is a physical-based Pokémon, this is another disadvantage. This could reflect global warming, in which the water level of the ocean rises and covers more landmasses. *Groudon's design is possibly based on Godzilla. *An evil clone made in the likeness of Groudon appears in the movie Jirachi: Wish Maker; It is several times larger with tentacle-like appendages protruding from its back. *Groundon might be based off of the Behemoth from Judeo-Christian religion. Name Origin Groudon's name originated from the words "Grou'nd" and "Ged'don". Geddon's meaning being to crack the ground. Sprites Category:Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Ground Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon